General Shorts
by His Lady of the West
Summary: This will be a collection of shorts I write up while working on Eternity. There will be no regular posting as of yet. I hope you guys enjoy as I throw these out here. VERY VERY M RATED
1. Please Don't Go

This small section of writing will be what comes of ideas discard from my current stories. There will not be any regular posting as this is a side thing to help with my muses.

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Please Don't Go**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

She ran. Ran faster than anyone could through the thick forest she was becoming lost in. Everything was starting to look the same, the bushes, trees, leaves, everything. Her only light was the full moon looking down on her through the treetops. Her breathing was becoming ragged, she had no more control, the adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going now.

"I have to get out of here.." she mumbled to herself as she kneeled behind a thick bush."Maybe...he lost me...maybe."

Once she took to her knees, everything hit her, the cold, her wet clothes, the exhaustion, the rush of fear was gone. "No, I can't stop…" She went to stand up but something pushed her back down. "You shouldn't have stopped, you just made it too easy." She brought her face from the mud, spitting out dirt and leaves, she was so tired and her body had had enough.

"Please...leave me alone…" She felt a sob in her throat, she had to hold on, for if she started crying, she knew she would die.

"Leave me alone she says, _please_ she says. That kind of talk makes me want to take you now." He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up from the ground, his other hand clasped around her throat. "I'm not done playing with you though, so shut up."

He slung her to the ground, "Get up and run. RUN."

He stood behind her as she peeled herself off the ground, running for her life again. She didn't stop this time, not even when she passed houses on the outside of the forest line. Those houses let her know where she was, she had to keep going just a little further. As she got closer to her destination, something caught her eye, it was him. Taking a quick turn, she darted into a clearing, running straight into her target. He didn't even move from his spot when she plowed into him.

Stars were in her eyes from hitting him so hard, "P-Please…"

He looked down at her, she was clinging to his armor and sleeve. It was Kagome, his brother's mate.

"My Lord, please help me.." She was dirty and ragged, her clothes were so torn you could see her chest and bruises along her back.

He could tell she had been running with no shoes for some time, her feet were all bloody.

"Get off of me." He tried to push her away, but she had locked her arm through his armor, "Please, don't leave me here...he's gonna kill me!"

Sesshomaru pulled at her arm and shoulder, "I will break your arm, let go." She slipped loose and he chunked her aside. "Sesshomaru, please..don't leave me here." He glared down at her, she was a terrible mess, never had he seen her this bad.

"It's Inuyasha, he's trying to kill me. Please!"

Kagome had got on her hands and knees, begging when Inuyasha stepped out of the forest, "Of course, it just had to be _you_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha was clad in only his hakama. His bare chest was covered in scratches, probably from Kagome trying to fight him. His eyes were red and there were purple jagged lines on his cheeks. He was in his faux demon form.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" He took a step forward, his mokumoku hiding Kagome.

"I'm just playing a little game with Kagome, it's really none of your business."

He felt Kagome take his mokumoku in her grasp, she was shaking against his leg.

The tiniest whisper reached his ears, "Please My Lord...help me."

Sesshomaru drew his bakusaiga, he was all for meaningless murder but even he would only do certain things and take it so far. "It is my business, my clothes are dirty now."

Inuyasha laughed, "You're clothes? You pampered prick."

Kagome felt herself lift off the ground, Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist, pressing her against him. His armor was jabbing into her side, but that was fine as long as Inuyasha didn't get her.

"Hold on girl, don't let go if you want to live."

She did so, wrapping her arms around his neck and he had a firm hold on her waist, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Stop dodging Sesshomaru, fight me. I need to blow some steam so I can chase her some more."

Sesshomaru could feel her tremble in his arms, the fear and exhaustion were taking her over. "Go away Inuyasha, I will kill you."

She felt him slash his sword, his armor jabbing farther into her side. Any more of this and she would be stabbed anyway. The jumping around and yelling from Inuyasha lasted for a while, she thought it would never end until he finally got a blow in on her. She didn't realize anything had happened until she heard Sesshomaru gasp in her ear. Then the pain hit, and it hit hard.

Inuyasha had taken advantage of Sesshomaru holding her and took a quick turn, slashing from the base of her neck down to the middle of her back, missing where his arm covered her, but she was still nearly in ribbons. Her grip lessened as her vision faded, this was it, she was gonna die.

"You better stay awake, _Kagome._ " That was all she needed to hear, his voice brought her back and she held on as he flung himself into the sky, summoning clouds beneath his feet. She felt his sword slip between her legs as he sheathed it, it was over.

He pulled her back, looking into her eyes, "Now, go to sleep," he said as he placed a hand over her face, it was warm and soothed her. A calm rushed over her and the sweet smell of flowers filled her senses. After that she was out, she could have died and she would have never known.


	2. The Tender Prince

**The Tender Prince**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Bring her in." The Prince's voice boomed through the entrance hall, making the maids shiver in their stockings. He was a rash young man, very hyperactive and rude at times. He was average in height with long white hair. It looked thick and maybe even rough. His amber eyes only on one woman, who really didn't want him. "Your Majesty, the girl." A small, crude looking man pulled the grand doors open, bringing a young girl into view. The maids stared in awe, the girl was beautiful. Her onyx hair blew in the wind, her brown eyes reflected the white marble floors. She wore a white sundress that shone in the sunlight. The prince grinned, "She looks just like her. Perfect." The maids looked at him then back to the girl.

"Your Majesty, shall I take her to her room?" The same man rubbed his hands together as he stared up at the prince. "Yes, take her, prepare her for the next time I see her. She needs to be just like her." The Prince smiled at the beautiful woman, "I'll be back for you soon my love." He turned, flipping his cape behind him. He left through the open doors, out into the courtyard, the grand doors closing behind him. "Oh yes, I'll be back."

The maids stood in silence as the young girl looked around, she had to be no more than seventeen or eighteen. The crude man took her hand and smiled, his teeth yellow and filled with plaque, "Now, little pretty, are you ready?" She shook her head, snatching her hand away, "No! No! I wanna go home!" Pulling away she ran, seeing the door closed behind her, she ran through the opposite hall, she had to get home. The maids panicked, the girl could not get away or the prince would kill them all. The girl ran as fast as she could, darting through halls and knocking past servants. She stopped and listened, the yelling and screeching of the maids got closer and closer.

"The stairs...I'll hide in the upper floors!" She kicked off her shoes, tossing them into a potted plant. The sound of the heels would be too loud. She scaled the curved staircase, running through the upper halls. They were darker than the lower floors, not as many candles and no servants. "Oh...why am I here…" Out of breath, she stopped, hiding behind a drawn curtain. "Oh...oh...mother told me I was going on a trip...she told me it was a small vacation before school started...was I kidnapped...or..did she sell me?" Tears rolled down her cheek, "That Prince...what does he want with me? He said I looked just like someone…"Suddenly, she felt an ominous presence, "Oh no...they found me…" She bolted, slamming into someone, falling to the floor. "Please...don't hurt me…"

After a few quiet moments, she looked up, it was a man, he was tall and regal. He also had long white hair, but it shone, still thick but looked soft and silky. "Please...Sir...don't let them…I'm scared…" He kneeled down, "You aren't supposed to be up here. These are my halls girl." He brought a hand to her face, she flinched but he kept on until his palm was against her cheek. "You must belong to my brother, such a waste. What is your name?" His voice was cold, like ice shooting through her. His palm soft on her face gave her mixed signals. "My name...is Kagome…" He pulled her face, sharp nails digging into her cheek, "Look at me when you speak."

Looking up, she saw the most beautiful face, he looked nothing like the childish prince she met in the entrance hall. He had a more feminine look to his features, but he reminded her of a well off general of sorts. On his forehead rested a purple crescent jewel that dangled from a small elven crown. It was made of a flattened black metal. His ears were also cropped to be pointed, he looked like he had just emerged from one her favorite Hobbit books. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." He pulled his hand away from her face and stood up. Offering his hand back out to her. She took it, pulling herself from the ground and dusting her dress. "Sir...can I ask what are you going to do with me…" She didn't look down, though she would have liked to.

"I have no business with you. You are something that belongs to my young brother." She paled, she didn't want to go back. "If..If you are his older brother...then you are a prince...you have more authority...you can take me to the head of the castle…" He looked at her, she was bold at heart, but her spirit was weak. She would never live through his brother. "I am the head of this castle." "Then you are the King, yes?" He unclasped his cloak, letting it slip from his shoulders. He gathered it to rest over his arm. "No, I'm not the King, next year I will be. It matters not, though. You need to go back to the entrance hall. I will take my leave." She panicked, he couldn't leave her here.

As he turned, she grabbed him, pulling his sleeve, "Please...Your Majesty..please…take me with you...say I ran away...please…" Tears rolled down her face, she didn't want to be with that boy, his desires frightened her. "How do you know I won't be just as bad as him." His words made her heart stop. Suddenly he was on her, her body pressed between him and the wall. His hands flat on the wall as he pressed his lips to her ear. She was no longer touching the floor but her legs around him in terror. "I could take you...do the same things he's going to do…" He pressed against her, she could feel his flaccid bulge against her. He was gonna take her, he was gonna do it. Instead of fighting and pushing away, she placed her hands on his chest and squeezed his shirt, burying her head,"Please...I beg of you...please no…" Her body shook against him, he could feel her tears bleeding through his clothes. She was terrified.

He sighed, a part of his heart feeling for her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, kneeling to the floor. Her body had gone limp, fainting from fear. The prince laid her down against the wall, covering her with his cloak. His hand unconsciously wiped tears from her face, she really was a beautiful woman. "If you want to live through his terror, come find me. I'll make it easier…" His voice filled the blackness of her mind. Standing, he left, leaving her in the darkening hallway to be found hours later by the young prince.

She woke to a cloud, the blankets and pillows surrounded her, engulfing her. She felt strangled. Kagome sat up, her body was tense, her muscles hurt and felt constricted. "I'm...still here…" A voice made her jump, "Yes..you're still here. I won't let you leave so easily. He won't help you either." It was the young prince, his eyes filled with lust. "Please...I don't want to be here...I don't know why I'm here…" He stood, walking to the edge of her bed. The moonlight beamed through the window, highlighting his face. He also wore a small elven crown, but it was just a silver one that resembled vines. His ears were also pointed, but not as noticeable as his older brothers. His face was very childish, he looked to be about eighteen or so. He pulled off his shirt, exposing hard, toned muscles. "You've upset me, I'm gonna have to make you understand..you belong to me now, I paid your mother a pretty penny for you."

Her heart hurt, her mother really did trade her away. He climbed over the footboard, walking to her on his hands and knees. He looked at her with a mad hunger in his eyes. As always, she was too afraid to move. "Kagome, you look just like her...small just like her...like the woman I love. I wonder...if you taste like her…" He was on her, holding her arms down above her head with one hand. He was too strong and much larger than she was, she would never get away. The small dress she wore was ripped easily by his strength, it lay trapped under her body in shreds. Her pale, petite body made him smile. She wore no bra and a thin pair of panties. He grinned, sitting up and pulling the sash from his pants with his free hand. He tied her wrists together and to the headboard.

"I won't hurt you...I don't want to hurt you...I want you to understand what you can have if you behave..and listen." He slid his tongue down her neck, in between her breasts and to her stomach, circling her navel. His hands soft on her skin, but his nails dug down her sides, giving er goosebumps. Using his hands, he pushed her legs apart, putting them over his shoulders. She made no noise, never moved. She wanted to die. He kissed her through her panties, tenderly, making her relax slightly. He brought his hand under him and used one finger to pull her panties aside. He licked up her damp folds, he was warm, making her sigh. She did not need to enjoy this..but she had never experienced it. He slipped his tongue inside her, sucking her clit as he came out. "Call my name...if it feels good... Inuyasha.. That's my name." She tensed, no, she would not enjoy it! Kagome pulled her knees back, pressing her feet to his shoulders, pushing him as hard as she could. He wasn't phased, hardly even move.

He pushed her knees, pressing them into the bed, twisting her body. Inuyasha held her neck, digging in with his claws. "You will not disobey me. I wanted to show you I can be tender, but I guess you like it rough." He squeezed tight, cutting off her air flow. It hurt and her vision quickly started to fade. Just as she was about to go, he released her. "I won't kill you, but I will beat you without a second thought. You are my Kagome." With that he untied her and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on as he left, slamming the door.

She rubbed her neck, blood was dripping from the puncture wounds. Getting up, she hobbled over to the wall mirror and looked at herself. The moon gave her just enough light to see. Bruises were already appearing on her knees where he knocked them together and her neck was no better. She put her forehead against the cool glass, sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cloak from the older prince, suddenly remembering his words. "I wonder if there are any clothes here…" She looked around, seeing an old wardrobe. Opening it, she found dresses and nightgowns. Kagome picked a blue nightgown and slipped it on, grabbing the long cloak, putting it around her and clasping it tight.

It wasn't much of an escape, seeing the door was unlocked and she was going to the second floor. The dark halls had no candles, only the moon to guide her. Slowly she walked, eyeing every corner and every open door until she came to the end of one of the wings. There was a single door, it had a light showing through the space between it and the floor. That had to be his room. She inched forward, just about to touch the handle when the grand clock rang out, striking 3. It was loud, making her jump and nearly running back to her room. "No, I won't run…"

She opened the door, the prince sat in a chaise longue by the fire, he was wearing glasses and reading a book. Either he didn't know she was there or he didn't care, but he never looked up. She picked up the cloak so it wouldn't drag the floor and inched forward, leaving the door open behind her. She got close to him, close enough to touch him and got on her knees, he saw her and turned away from his book. "Please...forgive me, my Lord…" He sat up, setting his book down.

His hair was braided in a long braid behind him and he was no longer wearing his crown. He wore a button up silk shirt with matching pants. The prince slid from his seat, sitting on his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "You're bleeding." He raised her face, touching her neck slightly. The blood was still dripping from some of the deeper places, ruining her gown.

"You also brought my cloak back, thank you Kagome." He unclasped it, letting it fall around her. With a sudden movement, he picked her up bridal style and stood, walking her across the room to a bathroom. "So, why did you come? Did I not frighten you?" She nodded, "You did...but I think I would rather be here with you than be with him or along by myself." "You don't even know my name and I could have destroyed you in the hall, you are brave." He sat her down on the counter by the sink. He handed her a hair clip, "Put your hair up, I'd like it out of the way." She nodded and took it, skillfully pulling her hair back and clipping it in place. She saw two smaller clips and picked them up, also clipping her bangs back.

"He didn't hurt you too bad…" He mumbled to himself and she watched as he rummaged through a small box. It was filled with various ointments and bandages. Was he going to clean her up and help her? "My Lord?" She placed her hand on his arm, getting his full attention. "What is your name?" He stood straight, turning back to her, "My name is Sesshomaru." She smiled as he turned the sink on, wetting a cloth. "Does your brother do this often..?" He slowly rubbed the warm cloth to her neck, "Probably, I really don't care too much for what he does. You're the first one who had resisted him, though...the first one I've met." Kagome winced, it burned.

He took her hand and pressed it over the cloth, "Hold this here, I will run you a bath." She protested, "My Lord, you don't have to…" He looked down at her, rubbing her cheek. "Let me Kagome." She hushed, watching him as he walked over to the claw foot tub, it was larger than the ones she had seen or ever bathed in. He turned the water on, kneeling to feel the water. The prince poured bath salts and other things into the water. "I can help you Kagome if you want it. But you will have to learn to stand up for yourself. There will also be a price to pay." He stood, shaking off his hands, motioning for her to come over. She hopped off the counter and walked over to him. He took the cloth and pushed the dress off of her shoulders, making it fall to the floor. She froze as he took her panties off. He never once looked at her, though, only into her eyes. He took her hand, helping her into the tub. She sat, the water up to the shoulders even though she sat up with her knees to her chest.

"What kind of price…?" He walked to the other side of the bathroom, out of her sight. She didn't want to turn around, the water felt good and soothed her tensed muscles. She felt palms against her back, he pushed her forward and got into the water behind her. She froze again, his knees showed above the water on either side of her, his hands rubbing her back. "Kagome, I can make you mine...I can save you." "Why would you want me? I'm just a slave to your brother.." He rubbed her skin softly, making her close her eyes and relax. "Actually, you are his wife, you would be a princess soon. He...has a strange obsession with our priestess, he has loved her since she moved here, but she loves another. His mother always spoiled him, gave him everything...father has never been her to set him straight." He pulled her shoulder, making her turn. "Lay on me…" She blushed, he was built, tones muscles just like his brother. Kagome held his hand as she turned her body, they were face to face. He kissed her forehead and she placed her palms on his chest, then her head, relaxing her body against him. He slid down, relaxing as he held her tenderly. "Kagome...I don't know why...but you...my heart wants you...I want to protect you from him."

She sighed, relaxing completely against him, not even reacting to his flaccid member touching her stomach. "You never said why he wants me my Lord…" He traced his fingers up her back. "Right, well... He's had this obsession with her for a while, he's even stopped down to finding women who look like her. You...you look like her...and you smell like her. That is why he didn't kill you, you resemble her to a T, except your hair, it's a little shorter." He kissed her head a few times, "Are you feeling better?" She smiled, "I am my Lord.." He sat up, making her do the same. "Why do you call me Lord?" She frowned, "I don't really know...that is just what comes to mind when I think of you...I know you are higher than a Lord but…" He rubbed her face, "Will you stay with me tonight Kagome? He will never find you here."

She looked at him, his face was soft, relaxed from the warm bath. "Yes…" He rose from the water and she averted her eyes, she almost saw him! "Drain the water, Your towel is here, I will find you a gown." He wrapped his towel around his waist and left her alone. She lifted the drain and rose from the water, taking her towel. Kagome dried herself, patting her neck carefully. She wrapped the towel around her body and exited the bathroom. He stood by the wardrobe, looking for a gown for her. "My Lord?" He turned, she was shivering in the towel. He wore just silk pants, no shirt.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, taking her to the large bed. "My gown…" She whimpered as he pulled the towel from her body and looked at her. "I won't hurt you...I promise…" He laid his face on her stomach, "Please..let me protect you Kagome.." Tears rolled down her cheek. She was terrified. "Oh no...don't cry..please.." He was looming over her, his knees on either side of her legs, his elbows beside her head. He kissed her cheeks and finally gave her a smile. "My Lord…" A smile came to her face, making him smile more. "Kagome..I.." He leaned in again, kissing her quivering lips. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. He pulled up and she held on as he moved them to lay straight in the bed. They were surrounded by many pillows soft pillows. "He can't have you...I won't let him…" He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. As they kissed, he pressed against her, she could feel him becoming hard through his thin pants.

She boldly used her toes to pull his pants down, making him smile. "Be patient dear…" He reached down, running a finger through her wet folds, she clung to him. He rubbed her juices over himself, slowing pressing to her entrance as they kissed slowly. "You're a virgin…I don't want to hurt you.." She shook her head, "Just hold me my Lord...hold me while you do it…" He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her head in his neck. His other hand on his hard member, steadying himself. He rubbed, slow but hard, massaging her bundle of nerves, making her hold him tighter. He prodded, pressing harder but not too hard. Finally, he entered her, making her yelp. "My Lord...don't move...please…" He did as he was told, staying still for her. Only the head was in but her tight walls were already getting to him. He was a well-endowed man, she probably couldn't take him.

Her legs around him tightened, making him slip in more, this was his cue. He pressed himself slow, stretching her. Sesshomaru was buried to the hilt, surprised she took him. "Okay…" Her sweet voice made him smile. He pulled out slow, going about halfway then going back in. She was too tight, he would finish too fast, he didn't want that. He focused, going in and out, a little faster each time. Her pained whimpers turned to pleased moans. She was enjoying herself. He rubbed her nerves as he pulled in and out. Making her claw at his shoulders. She arched her back, covering her mouth. She got climaxed quickly, soaking him and the covers. He kept going, now that she finished, he could. It didn't take much, a few pushes, grinding against her and he came, filling her. She moaned, "Oh Lord...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru…" Hearing his name filled him with joy and ecstasy.

He kissed her, helping her relax again. Her face was blushed, sweat dotted her brow. The sun was peaking through the curtains but neither of them would be getting up soon. He pulled out, picking the towel up and wiping himself and using the other end to wipe her. She turned on her side, exhausted and he met her. Holding her to him, kissing her head. "You're mine Kagome…" She smiled, almost asleep, "I will always be yours."


End file.
